Scryers
The Scryers are a group of blood elves who are currently led by Voren'thal. The group broke away from Prince Kael'thas, and offered to assist the Naaru at Shattrath City. They are at odds with the Aldor, and compete with them for power within Shattrath and the Naaru's favor. The Scryers have both a Master Enchanter and a Grand Master Enchanter trainer. Due to this, you do not need to go into Uldaman anymore. Syndri has confirmed that summoning lower-levelled players to the Outland is indeed working as intended: thumb|Scryer Tier Blood elf characters automatically begin at Friendly with the Scryers. History Worldofwarcraft.com says the following about the Scryers: Illidan's ally, Kael'thas Sunstrider, sent a large regiment of blood elves to destroy Shattrath City. However, upon arriving, the elves simply laid down their weapons to the defenders' great surprise. Vorenthal, their leader, asked to speak with the naaru A'dal. Vorenthal claimed that in a vision he had seen that the blood elves' only hope for survival lay in serving the Sha'tar. The naaru accepted the defectors, who consisted of some of the best and brightest in Kael'thas' army, and they became known as the Scryers. Their dwelling lies on the Scryers' Tier in Shattrath City. Rewards Quests To change your faction from Aldor to Scryers, go find Arcanist Adyri, a scryer blood elf in the Lower City. She offer you a repeatable quest called Voren'thal's Visions, that require you to find eight Dampscale Basilisk Eyes. (Note: You must be level 62 to start Voren'thal's Visions.) Once you are Neutral with the Scryers you can no longer receive this quest. The quest gives you +250 Scryer rep and -275 Aldor rep (in bonus, the quest also gives you +125 rep with The Sha'tar). To improve your reputation further, three repeatable quests: Firewing Signets & Sunfury Signets become available from Scryer's Tier gaining 250 reputation with the Scryers and losing 275 with the Aldor (+25/-27.5 per Signet), along with Arcane Tomes for 350 reputation and a Arcane Rune per tome (Arcane Runes used to purchase the honored/exalted shoulder enchants). Tip: Save Arcane Tomes and Sunfury Signets for when you've turned in enough Firewing Signets to reach Honored. You can turn in Arcane Tomes and Sunfury Signets at Honored to reach Exalted. Netherstorm There are many Scryer quests concerning disrupting Sunfury operations and shutting down the Mana forges in Netherstorm. These quests can be obtained at Friendly at Area 52. *Manaforge B'naar (+250/-275 reputation) ** High Value Targets (+250/-275 reputation) *** Shutting Down Manaforge B'naar (+250/-275 reputation) **** Stealth Flight (+10/-11 reputation) ***** Behind Enemy Lines (+10/-11 reputation) ****** A Convincing Disguise (+250/-275 reputation ******* Information Gathering (+150/-175 reputation) ******** Shutting Down Manaforge Coruu (+250/-275 reputation) ********* Return to Thalodien (0 reputation) ********** Shutting Down Manaforge Duro (+250/-275 reputation) *********** Shutting Down Manaforge Ara (+250/-275 reputation) ********** Kick Them While They're Down (+250/-275 reputation) *********** A Defector (+75/-82 reputation) ************ Damning Evidence (??? reputation) ** Bloodgem Crystals (+250/-275 reputation) Shadowmoon Valley There are also several Scryer quest chains (and a Scryer only Flight Path) at the Sanctum of the Stars in Shadowmoon Valley. These quests also require a Friendly reputation. See also *For help picking between Aldor and Scryers, see Comparison of Aldor and Scryer rewards. Sources * Shattrath City - Scryers Tier; photoshare.ru * Scryer repeatable reputation quest 1 2 3 4 Category:Zone:Terokkar Forest Category:Blood Elves Category:City:Shattrath City Category:Scryers